


【XCR】模糊

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: Simon是不會醉的類型，Colin之前有一次跟Simon吵架(X)後跑去灌醉自己。把這兩個加起來，於是有了這篇。好啦其實我只是想看他們●炮。雙向暗戀前提第一次開車，車技很糟糕還請見諒我覺得OOC





	【XCR】模糊

「……。」

工作狂Xenon今天難得沒有加班，不過在回到職員休息室前打算去俯瞰Node08的夜景，也順便把自己的思緒理清楚。

「喔、你在這啊。」

誰知道讓自己思緒亂了步調的罪魁禍首剛好也在。

 

視線已經變得愈來愈模糊，對環境的敏銳度也下降許多，ConneR到第三秒才從朦朧不清的迷霧中回首望向聲音的來源處。

「好巧吶，或者我該說真不巧嗎？Mr. Simon Jackson。」能聽見話後連帶的輕笑聲，細微到不確定是不是出現了幻聽。因為稍早的事，大概還沒消氣吧，才坐在這用酒精麻痺自己。況且不早了，夜色也已開啟序幕，月光灑落在他半闔眼皮下的金色、沒有和白天一樣仔細打理過的頭髮、和那被酒精微微薰紅的臉頰。

 

……令人生厭。

 

「你不回你休息室喝？」

「喝完這杯就回去，另外這杯給你。」

男人不知道從哪拿出另一個像是藏了很久的玻璃杯，在裡面裝了八分滿後遞給了Xenon。

「裡面沒有偷加什麼吧？」

「呵、你需要的話我也可以加。」ConneR又拿起酒杯啜飲了一小口，或許是喝醉的關係，他的聲音聽上去比平常還弱。

「不需要。」

Xenon不太喜歡喝酒，不過還是不知不覺接下了那用高級玻璃杯裝著的液體，用程式叫了張椅子來。

「……。」雖然酒精濃度並不高，喝下第一口溫度立刻從喉嚨蔓延到了全身，感覺身體都暖和起來了，不過對Xenon而言酒精並不會對他有任何影響。

 

「Simon。」

 

這之間發生了什麼Xenon也講不出具體經過，但事情的發展愈來愈失控了。依稀記得是ConneR說他頭有點暈所以拜託Xenon指引他回到職員休息室。所以一起進了房間並不在原本計畫內。

 

Xenon用力扯了對方的領巾。與其說吻更像是在粗暴的啃咬著ConneR的唇瓣，直到有淡淡鐵鏽味在口腔蔓延後才肯放過對方。

「哈、你的吻技糟透了，或者說你是故意的呢？Mr. Xenon。」他伸手抹去嘴角透明的液體，下唇的痛覺仍非常清晰。

「那還真是對不起，ConneR老師。」

ConneR到了這時候才發現對方比自己想得還要危險。

 

雖然保持著優勢，不過就手法來說是個生疏的初學者，從解開鈕扣的雙手在顫抖這點就能明顯看出。ConneR現在腦裡一片混亂，也懶得做什麼技術指導了，只是用冰涼的機械手臂遮蔽大半的臉龐，試圖讓自己抱持僅存不多的清醒。

在Xenon解開最後一顆扣子後突然停止動作，欣賞被微弱夜燈照亮的曲線而出了神。雖然是個在遺跡穿梭的考古學家，有肌肉是一定的，但沒有想到對方比自己想像的更加瘦小。

 

「喔？原來目的只是想檢查外聘人員的身體狀況啊，看來是誤會吶～」

「……你連這種時候講話都這麼討人厭嗎。」

右手不安分的在男人的輪廓間遊走，Xenon俯下身，由輕漸重的從脖子、鎖骨、胸膛留下大大小小的紅色咬痕，左手當然也沒有閒著的在胸口的突起上輕輕畫圈。

細碎的低吟在寂靜的空間更顯高調，早就分不清兩人臉上的潮紅是單純酒精發揮還是內心不自覺的害臊。

不知何時，ConneR只剩一件白襯衫勉強還算是穿在身上的。被汗水沾到而變得半透明的襯衫，不知為何比沒穿看起來更來的糟糕。

Xenon把沾了潤滑的手指探入ConneR的後庭時，身下的人反射性的攬上了前者的肩，粗重的喘息表示出對異物侵入的不適感。Xenon稍微低下頭，那白金色的髮絲搔的讓ConneR的身子變得更加不安分。

「Colin，放鬆點。」

 

「呃－！？」

前置作業都處理好後，在Xenon進入後瞬間的疼痛感讓ConneR從茫然中拉了回來。

Xenon的後背被抓的發紅，不過自己沒有其他心思去注意這件事。他緩慢的加快速度想讓對方適應這種感覺。

「哼嗯、啊－」

對方的喘息聲愈來愈粗重，身子也自然而然的會隨著緩緩配合，昏暗的燈光仍可照射出ConneR滿臉通紅，表情難以形容誘人的樣子……真的是個（引人）犯罪分子啊，Xenon心裡想著。

快感一波波衝擊著ConneR空白的腦袋，連自己講出來的話也搞不清楚是什麼了，依稀能感覺到對方吻掉眼角旁的生理淚水，和左手被人給緊緊握住的感覺。

 

「哈…嘶、」

白濁的液體灑在結實的肚子上，ConneR出生35年以來還沒有這麼狼狽過，更別提對方還是自己認識不久的……同事。

「還好嗎，Colin？」

「嗯…？」名字的主人迷茫的看著Xenon，似有一層薄霧包圍在他的金褐色上，微皺著的眉頭和仍無法停止喘息的嘴。Xenon不假思索地直接吻了上去，依然沒有技巧可言，但是侵略性很強，分開時像是快窒息一般。

「還是很糟糕，改天再教你吧。」

「我愛你。」可能是從Xenon本人嘴裡說出來的話，ConneR想他大概是喝醉了才出現幻覺吧。

「……我也愛你。」

 

－

 

「幹嘛在公司裡戴圍巾？」

「Mr. Xenon請回想昨天的事。」


End file.
